nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Dunois
Charlotte Dunois (シャーロット ドゥノイス, Shaarotto Dunoisu) ??? Appearance Charlotte Dunois takes on the feminine appearance of a young woman who is in her early adulthood endowed with a curvaceous body, making her look quite attractive while also having soft, white skin. She has violet eyes and blonde hair braided down into the shape of a tail tied under a purple ribbon as it travels down to her back torso. Her face indicates that she has a innocence expression all in a while displaying more elegance to her figure. She was seen wearing a light armor of steel and violet-like, purple garments covering from middle abdomen to the lower body of her armor. On the other hand, she have half on the right side of the garment, loosening freely all around her body as if it was a mantle. While as for the other side being exposed of thigh high stockings. She also has plated, short-like armor on the bottom parts of her legs, worn between both feet within the stockings. She also has on a pair of armour gloves and a symbolic crown worn on the upper face of her blonde hair above the eyes. Additionally, she is cladded with metal-like, iron chains going across on the front of her neck and between her bosoms. Personality Charlotte Dunois was described as an angelic and forgiving woman under the faithfulness of God, to the point where she believes that her only purpose left in life was to help others, even if she has to be the one who is hurt in the process. In basic terms if ever placed into an argument or debate, Charlotte would fully support the right side of things as for being the God's advocate. This could stem back to Helena's personal experience on encountering God for the first time ever in her lifetime childhood, telling her to protect the village and cherish them. However, Charlotte never blame the people for hurting her upon being labeled as a witch and demon. Although not to Keith anyways since she knows he isn't the type of person who would go all out of his way to hurt her intentionally. Charlotte had already realizes his actions for why he did it and still has unrequited love towards him until the very bitter end despite his sudden disappearance from since childhood. On the other hand, Charlotte blames those virile acts on the Demon Clan whom caused the person to commit the sin. Whenever Charlotte is the one at fault, she then apologizes to God instead of the person. Ironically, Charlotte can be really weak and timid when it comes down to dealing with children whom are a lot younger than her, becoming all innocent-like in nature. Needless to say, she is quite friendly and respective towards older peers around her. In other cases, Charlotte would look like a defenseless girl who is madly in love with Keith whenever she is romantically involved towards a topic about love. Miraculously, her true nature is that of a modest and docile young woman since Charlotte herself doesn't know how to approach or speak to a man properly as she tends to fidget every time. However, Charlotte can be careful at times if the one she is talking to happens to be an Demon under the form of a human or mostly Keith. Therefore, she is quite protective about herself including her chastity upon physical contact. This could be the reason why her first impression kept failing whenever she meet strangers, with only inducing more hate from others due to a similar vibe share between her and the Demon's influence, labeling her a witch. More so, beneath those behaviors, Charlotte would often portrays herself as that of a gloomy and lonely girl, revealing her true personality. This is because she doesn't know how to bring about a good topic in conversations and tends to fidget at times while letting others take the initiative to get one started. Therefore, Charlotte is really reliant on other people to speak up for her though she doesn't have anybody to do that in her life, but rely on herself to do it. In other words, Charlotte cannot bear the burden on her own when after all, she is the one who doesn't want to be left all alone by everybody. Although after drinking the blood of a Demon, Charlotte's ego would change so drastically that her personality has turned to that of a yandere with a sinful-like manner. With this in mind, in contrast to still having her angelic persona, Charlotte has a switch in persona change as she isn't no longer a shy girl once before for being with Keith. Charlotte has become a lot more honest with herself to the point that she is no longer afraid of speaking out for herself and to Keith flirtatiously. Furthermore, Charlotte started to have a habit of loving to tease people and exploit others’ emotional vulnerability just like what a demon can do naturally when coming into contact with a normal human. For example, upon discovery of Keith’s weak spot, Charlotte would lovingly enjoys bringing it out to light and pleasure in front of her whenever those two are privately alone together. In a way due to the influence of the blood of a Demon's nature coursing within her, Charlotte is lustfully hellbent on protecting Keith's chastity from any women whom even dares tries to get close to him as if she is never around to look after him. Charlotte believes that she is the only one worthy enough to be with Keith and have his purity for herself alone for that matter. History Charlotte Dunois was train and raise in the Kingdom of Lumen Histoire located within France. Before coming across God spiritually, Charlotte has long met Keith a while back since her early childhood at the age of eight. While so, they've got to know one another little by little to become now as close as childhood friends. However, Keith didn't attempt to reveal his true identity to Charlotte due to their high difference in status quo and social ranking class. Keith is a prince from the highest noble class with huge wealth and power while as Charlotte belongs to the peasant class with little to no power, but a serf enslaved under feudalism. For three years period, they use to play with one another by the side of the riverbank in the high mountains and deep forests every day where they would usually meet up and hang out at. However, it was only after those three years are very long over for him and his time together with her as kids does Keith have decided to leave unknowingly to Charlotte's curiosity, thinking there was some reason behind it all for his disappearance. Upon three years later while Keith was temporarily gone from her life, Charlotte had to put up with all the loneliness on her own two feet as she couldn't bother making friends. On the other hand, she would go all out of her way, studying the concept of Magic to learn one in order to see the outside world, although to no avail never succeeded. However, this all change until coming into close contact with a divine entity belonging from the Goddess Clan, willingly to educate her on how to use a Magic of her own. She had first encounter one spiritually during a stroll on the outskirts forest of Lumen Histoire. With no one else to turn to, she had no other choice but to heed God's words when he inexplicably mentions the man Keith to her in which she responds back for answers to his whereabouts. Brimming with admiration, she was guided by God's teachings about Magic and how she can developed her own separate branch of an ability unique to her later known as Another Heaven. Charlotte then spent most of her time growing up with a pivotal dream of joining the ranks of Holy Knights though not for herself alone, but for her people. The reason she joined would be because it was to follow through a childhood dream she had once trustfully shared with Keith since they were still children. While on the other receiving end was to saved her people from the increasing starvation poverty that is happening all around her homeland of France, a birthplace where she was born at. It was that sole mindset alone for why she purposely emigrated to Britannia in the first place besides Keith being the other reasoning motive behind the fixated resolve both to him and her people. Plot ??? Abilities/Equipment ??? Relationships Main Love Interest Keith Maverick ??? Trivia ??? Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Holy Knights